Une journée tout à fait ordinaire
by Chawia
Summary: En plus d’être une talentueuse musicienne, Noriko est une femme et une mère… Pas toujours facile de concilier tous ces aspects au quotidien !


**Crédits** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note :** cette histoire se situe au début de « Gravitation » (approximativement dans les volumes 2 et 3 du manga), avant l'arrivée de Suguru chez les Bad Luck et alors que Tôma, ayant accepté de produire le groupe débutant, demande à Noriko, devenue musicienne de studio après l'arrêt des Nittle Grasper, de travailler avec eux afin de les aider à progresser. Ne connaissant pas le nom de jeune fille de Noriko, j'ai décidé, depuis mon histoire _Un été à Atami_, qu'elle s'appelait Anno.

* * *

Un tintement. Un martèlement, plutôt. La répétition d'une unique note stridente qui allait crescendo, déchirant la brume épaisse qui semblait l'environner pour lui vriller douloureusement les oreilles. Noriko poussa un soupir qui était presque un grognement et tendit la main vers son radio-réveil afin de mettre un terme au vacarme qui torturait ses tympans. Non content de faire du bruit, l'appareil la narguait de ses lumineux chiffres rouges qui affichaient insolemment « 6 : 00 » et, comme tous les matins, la jeune femme éprouva la fugace tentation de fracasser le réveil contre un mur. Avec un bâillement elle s'arracha à son lit sans réveiller Tetsuya, son époux, qui ne commençait pas sa journée avant 10 heures le mardi.

L'esprit encore bien trop embrumé pour parvenir à formuler la moindre pensée cohérente, Noriko se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains où une bonne douche lui permit de chasser de sa tête le plus gros des nuages de sommeil qui y résidaient. Habillée, coiffée et maquillée, quand elle en ressortit, elle était prête à aborder cette nouvelle journée de pied ferme, comme tous les jours.

Le petit-déjeuner rapidement préparé, elle alla réveiller Saki, lui fit sa toilette, puis se prépara à affronter le premier challenge du jour.

« Allez, dépêche-toi de t'habiller maintenant, sinon tu vas être en retard, dit-elle, étendant soigneusement la serviette humide sur le porte-serviettes.

- Je veux pas mettre ma robe verte, marmonna la fillette, âgée de six ans, d'un ton boudeur et sa mère se mordit la lèvre ; il y avait des choses, comme cela, dont on savait qu'elles étaient inéluctables, et ceci en faisait partie.

- Pourquoi ? Elle est très jolie cette robe. Tu ne trouves pas que les fleurs sur la jupe sont belles ?

- Je veux mettre ma robe rose avec les étoiles, la contra Saki, butée.

- Elle est au sale, tu as oublié que tu t'étais renversé de la sauce dessus ? Alors enfile celle-ci.

- Je veux plus mettre cette robe, c'est un truc de bébé. Et d'abord maintenant je suis grande et je peux m'habiller seule ! »

Et, chaque matin, la musicienne déplorait que l'école primaire à laquelle allait sa fille ait renoncé au port de l'uniforme. Seulement, elle se trouvait au bout de la rue, et question commodité difficile de faire mieux. Un coup d'œil à sa montre et à l'air renfrogné de Saki lui indiquèrent qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille aussi courut-elle chercher deux autres robes dans la penderie.

« Voilà, maintenant tu en choisis une, point final. Alors, tu veux mettre laquelle ? » dit-elle en présentant une robe rose tendre à fleurs bordeaux et une autre, jaune clair, ornée de petits motifs azur à l'ourlet et l'encolure. Avec un air de martyre, la petite fille opta au bout d'un instant pour le second modèle et à peine l'eut-elle enfilé, sans se priver de souffler, que sa mère lui brossa les cheveux et les attacha en couettes.

« Maintenant, dépêche-toi de prendre ton petit-déjeuner ! »

Toutes deux s'attablèrent et, après avoir avalé son propre repas, Noriko prépara celui de son mari qu'elle plaça sur le plan de travail, recouvert d'un linge. Un dernier passage par la salle de bains, une dernière retouche à son maquillage et Saki et elle filèrent tout droit à l'école.

« À ce soir, ma puce. Travaille bien. » La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur la joue ronde de sa fille qui lui adressa de grands gestes tandis qu'elle s'éloignait au volant de sa voiture, direction N-G.

Après la dissolution du groupe, Noriko n'avait pas quitté le monde de la musique. Cependant, après l'expérience intense mais épuisante qu'avait été l'aventure Nittle Grasper et aspirant à une existence plus orthodoxe, elle s'était mariée et avait fondé une famille ; son talent ne s'exerçait plus désormais qu'en studio, loin des paillettes et des lumières, au seul service des artistes que produisait son ancien camarade de groupe, le grand Tôma Seguchi.

Nombreux étaient les jeunes talents à avoir profité de ses conseils et de son expérience ; faute de travail ou de choix judicieux, certains étaient tombés dans l'oubli mais la plupart, une fois lancés, avaient su mener leur carrière avec succès. Pour l'heure, Noriko travaillait avec les Bad Luck, et le moins qu'elle pouvait en dire était qu'ils ne se tuaient pas à la tâche. Shûichi manquait cruellement de constance – trop dépendant de sa liaison avec Eiri Yûki – et Hiroshi était bien trop désinvolte. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour les remuer !

Et les remuer, il allait y en avoir besoin ce jour encore ; en effet, c'est un Shûichi à la mine lugubre qu'elle trouva effondré plutôt qu'assis sur une chaise à son entrée dans le studio.

« Ouh la ! Ça va encore être un jour faste ! s'exclama-t-elle, partagée entre découragement et exaspération. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

Yûki… » répondit seulement le jeune chanteur d'un ton funèbre, et Noriko tira aussitôt une cigarette de son sac. En règle générale elle tentait de se rationner mais dans ce genre de circonstances, mieux valait éviter d'avoir les nerfs en pelote dès le matin. Shûichi fonctionnait à l'affect, un peu de la même manière que Ryûichi, et il n'avait pas fallu dix minutes à la musicienne pour prendre la mesure du personnage ; doué mais fantasque, à conseiller mais certainement pas à brider et, en situation de crise – crise, en langage Shindô, équivalent à Yûki – à gérer avec la plus grande des patiences, mais aussi avec fermeté.

« Bon, alors on en était où ? » reprit-elle, s'adressant cette fois à Hiroshi qui, lui, était nettement plus stable sur le plan émotionnel et professionnel.

Quelques instants plus tard, cependant, les Bad Luck s'étaient mis au travail car, Yûki ou pas, ils avaient du pain sur la planche et un concert à préparer. Dans une salle modeste, certes ; mais comme ne cessait de le marteler Noriko, même les Nittle Grasper avaient commencé petit. Pas question alors de s'endormir sur leurs instruments !

« Dis, Shûichi, c'est une soirée karaoké que tu prépares ?

- Mais Noriko ! J'étais à fond, là !

- À fond ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Tu ne passerais même pas le premier tour de _Nodo Jiman_ ! Et ton timing est mauvais sur le refrain, ça fait cinq fois que je te le signale. Alors, dix minutes de pause, on s'y remet et cette fois tu ferais mieux de prier pour que ce soit impeccable ! »

Sans tenir compte des protestations des garçons elle quitta le studio et alluma une cigarette dont elle inhala la première bouffée avec un profond soupir. Petite coupure tout à fait bienvenue, les Bad Luck avaient un potentiel indéniable mais parvenir à le faire s'exprimer de manière optimale était une véritable gageure lors de jours tel que celui-ci. Laissant Nakano remonter le moral de son meilleur ami – et sincèrement admirative devant les trésors de patience qu'il était en mesure de déployer avec ce dernier – Noriko se rendit au bout de l'étage où était aménagé le coin fumeurs et tira un petit agenda de son sac ainsi que son téléphone. Elle n'avait pas le temps de pleurnicher ; à mille lieues des rêves de gloire des deux garçons qu'elle chapeautait, les basses contingences de la vie domestique requéraient pour l'instant toute son énergie.

Objectif du premier coup de fil : obtenir un rendez-vous avec un plombier.

Noriko ne connaissait pas grand-chose en tuyauteries et robinetteries diverses, mais une chose était certaine : Tetsuya s'y entendait encore moins qu'elle, et il était de plus si distrait qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour contacter l'homme de l'art. En dépit de ses explications quelque peu laborieuses, elle obtint un rendez-vous en fin de semaine, l'après-midi – mais là, elle laissait à son mari le soin de s'en occuper.

Elle consigna date et heure dans son agenda et, dans la foulée, enchaîna avec un second coup de fil, à l'attention de son dentiste cette fois. Saki avait un début de carie sur une incisive, et bien qu'elle surveillât attentivement sa consommation de sucreries, Tetsuya ruinait ses efforts en cédant systématiquement aux demandes de sa fille chaque fois qu'elle réclamait une friandise. Sans parler de ses grands-parents qui avaient l'air de penser qu'un enfant ne pouvait avoir une croissance normale sans avaler des litres de sirop et des kilos de bonbons. Et, bien entendu, chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'y opposer elle finissait invariablement par passer pour une sans-cœur qui privait sa petite fille de manière abominable.

Noriko adressa un coup d'œil à sa montre : les dix minutes étaient écoulées, mais avec tout ça elle avait bien mérité un rendez-vous chez sa coiffeuse, avec un bon soin capillaire au programme !

La répétition reprit, et même si Shûichi n'était toujours pas éclatant sur le plan vocal, au moins réussit-il à rester en rythme tout au long de la chanson. C'était un brave gosse en fin de compte, même s'il fallait beaucoup le secouer pour arriver à en tirer quelque chose. En fin de matinée, le morceau passait impeccablement et la jeune femme se laissa aller à des louanges qui firent rayonner de fierté les deux membres de Bad Luck. Ah, ces débutants… Des dents qui rayaient le plancher et pourtant une naïveté et une spontanéité rafraîchissantes en regard de la plupart des artistes confirmés dont beaucoup étaient blasés, voire cyniques. Voilà pourquoi il était intéressant de travailler avec eux, même si Shûichi Shindô avait un caractère… particulier. Coupant court aux fanfaronnades de ce dernier, elle s'empressa d'aller prendre un taxi pour aller rejoindre son amie Mika qui l'attendait dans un petit restaurant italien que toutes deux affectionnaient.

« Bonjour, Mika. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, j'espère ?

- Bonjour, Noriko. Non, ne t'en fais pas. Ma réunion s'est terminée plus tard que ce qui était prévu. Alors, comment se passe ta collaboration avec le petit copain d'Eiri ?

- Plutôt bien. Si seulement il s'impliquait autant dans son travail que dans sa relation avec ton petit frère, je suppose que ma tâche serait moins ardue. Enfin, le groupe est sur de bons rails, à mon avis.

- Je me demande combien de temps tout ceci va durer, observa Mika après un court silence. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Eiri se comporter de cette manière avec une de ses conquêtes. Il a peut-être fini par trouver la personne qu'il lui faut… même si c'est un garçon. »

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande et leur la conversation s'orienta vers des sujets radicalement différents, abordant des problèmes de femmes et de maman.

Leur repas une fois achevé, et le temps de leur pause hélas écoulé, les deux amies quittaient à peine le restaurant que le téléphone de Noriko se mit à jouer un air lugubre, fort peu en accord avec les goûts que Mika connaissait à son amie. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre et glissa un « ma belle-mère » en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh ! Eh bien, je te laisse alors. Et... bon courage.

- Merci, je vais en avoir besoin. Au revoir, Mika. »

L'épouse de Tôma Seguchi s'éloigna sur un petit signe de la main et Noriko décrocha. Mariko Ukai, la mère de Tesuya, à qui était associée un extrait de la _Sonate pour piano n° 12_, dite aussi _Marche funèbre_, de Beethoven. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Allo ? Bonjour, okâsan. Comment allez-vous ? »

Le téléphone collé à l'oreille, elle s'éloigna du restaurant à grandes enjambées, à la recherche d'un taxi, priant les Kamis que la conversation soit brève ce qui relevait néanmoins du domaine de l'improbable. Madame Ukai mère était prolixe et n'aimait rien tant qu'imposer ses opinions.

« Un ensemble jupe et chemisier ? Heu, mais c'est que nous allons vers l'été et… »

L'arrêt des taxis se trouvait une rue plus loin et tout en marchant, Noriko sentait une exaspération emplie d'impuissance l'envahir. Sa belle-mère avait des goûts cauchemardesques en matière de mode enfantine et elle n'osait imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le fameux ensemble qu'elle paraissait fermement déterminée à acheter à Saki. Car il faudrait ensuite que la fillette le porte à l'occasion d'une visite chez ses grands-parents et Noriko envisageait déjà avec terreur la lutte sanglante qui l'attendait pour parvenir à faire enfiler à sa fille des habits chargés de dentelles, froufrous, jabots et fleurs brodées.

« Jeudi soir ? Ah, mais ça ne va pas être possible, je dois conduire Saki chez le dentiste, elle a un début de carie et… »

Plusieurs taxis attendaient le long du trottoir. Noriko prit place dans le premier et, après avoir indiqué sa destination au chauffeur, se replongea dans la joute qui l'opposait à sa belle-mère.

« Bien sûr que non je ne la bourre pas de sucreries ! Mais vous savez très bien que les enfants ne disent jamais non quand on leur propose des friandises et je ne suis pas toute la journée derrière elle à la surveiller. »

À peine eut-elle refermé la bouche que la jeune femme prit conscience d'avoir elle-même ouvert une brèche dans sa légitimité, brèche dans laquelle sa belle-mère s'engouffra bille en tête. Évidemment, comment pouvait-elle espérer être une mère de famille parfaite tout en continuant à travailler ? Et quel travail ! Fréquenter au quotidien des bandes de jeunes voyous arrogants dont one ne savait dire pour certains s'ils étaient des garçons ou des filles ! Encore heureux que le groupe dans lequel elle avait joué un temps ait décidé de s'arrêter, comment une femme respectable pouvait-elle accepter de passer tout son temps en compagnie de deux hommes ? Quel exemple pour cette pauvre petite innocente de Saki, il ne faudrait pas s'étonner si, plus tard, ce gentil petit ange tournait mal !

« Je suis désolée okâsan mais je n'ai plus de batterie, je dois raccrocher ! Au revoir. »

D'un geste rageur, Noriko coupa la communication et se retint de justesse de lâcher un juron bien senti. Le chauffeur du taxi se rangea le long du trottoir devant le parvis de N-G et annonça le tarif de la course.

« Coriace la belle-doche, hein ? La mienne c'est un véritable dragon… » ajouta-t-il d'un ton complice avant de reprendre sa route. Sa belle humeur envolée, la jeune femme se rendit tout droit au studio mais, bien qu'elle-même ait été très légèrement en retard, il n'y avait personne, ni dans la salle de repos ni dans celle de répétition et son exaspération ne fit que croître ; c'est pourquoi, quand les Bad Luck arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, elle les accueillit fraîchement et les précipita sans ménagement dans la salle de répétition où elle les houspilla avec encore plus de virulence qu'à l'accoutumée. Évidemment, elle avait toujours fustigé Shûichi pour laisser ses émotions interférer avec le bon déroulement de son travail, et voilà qu'elle en faisait de même ; mais quoi, il ne s'agissait pas dans son cas d'une bête histoire de fesse !

Petit à petit, cependant, elle parvint à se concentrer et chassa de son esprit toute pensée de Mariko Ukai. Avec Shûichi singulièrement re-motivé par rapport au matin et Hiroshi qui fournissait de beaux efforts, la répétition paraissait bien partie et, en effet, tout se déroula de manière idéale au cours de la première heure. Alors que Noriko s'affairait à quelques ajustements sur son synthétiseur, une jeune femme revêtue d'un tailleur entra dans le studio et se dirigea vers elle.

« Madame Ukai ? Téléphone pour vous », dit-elle en lui tendant un appareil sans fil. La musicienne la regarda avec un peu d'étonnement puis se saisit du téléphone.

« Allô ?

- Madame Ukai ? Rika Ikeda, directrice de l'école de Saki. J'essaie de vous joindre depuis près de quinze minutes ! »

Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant dans la mesure où la claviériste refusait catégoriquement d'être dérangée par des sonneries intempestives en pleine séance de travail, et interdisait formellement aux Bad Luck de laisser leurs mobiles allumés. Sakano seul avait droit à ce privilège, mais il avait disparu peu après le début de la répétition.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Saki ? s'écria Noriko en pâlissant.

- Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. Seulement, Saki est tombée pendant le cours de gymnastique et elle s'est fait mal au genou. Comme elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, je pense qu'il est préférable que vous veniez la chercher.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'est fait au genou, exactement ?

- Hé bien, elle est tombée sur le terrain de sport alors elle s'est entaillée le genou mais c'est plus spectaculaire que grave, vous comprenez ?

- Oui… oui, je… Je vais passer, madame, ou envoyer quelqu'un chercher Saki. Ne vous en faites pas. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. »

Avec un soupir de lassitude, Noriko rendit le téléphone à la secrétaire puis annonça une courte pause, le temps d'essayer de joindre son mari dans l'espoir qu'il puisse aller chercher leur fille à l'école. Malheureusement, elle tomba sur la messagerie aussi décida-t-elle d'appeler sa mère, priant pour qu'elle, au moins, soit disponible, auquel cas elle serait contrainte d'abandonner la répétition. Cette fois, madame Anno répondit et assura à sa fille qu'elle pouvait tout à fait aller chercher Saki à sa place, ce qui eut le mérite de la soulager d'un grand poids. Sa mauvaise humeur, en revanche, fit un retour spectaculaire et, jusqu'à la fin de la journée, Shûichi et Hiroshi essuyèrent un tir nourri de remarques cinglantes et de réflexions acerbes – toutes justifiées néanmoins. Quand, enfin, la répétition s'acheva, les Bad Luck à l'unisson poussèrent un énorme soupir de soulagement tandis que, sans attendre, Noriko ramassait son sac et quittait le studio avec un rapide « bonsoir, à demain. » Si les deux garçons en avaient terminé de leur journée c'était encore loin d'être le cas pour elle et, avant d'aller récupérer Saki chez sa grand-mère, elle devait d'abord faire quelques courses. Elle s'arrêta devant le premier supermarché qui se présenta, se saisit d'un panier en plastique et entreprit de le remplir le plus rapidement possible. Ses parents habitaient à Musashino, au nord de la ville, et elle devait compter avec la circulation dense de la fin de journée.

Elle eut rapidement réuni ses emplettes, de quoi préparer le repas du soir, et se dirigea vers les caisses. Comme elle s'y attendait, mais comme elle aurait souhaité qu'il en fût autrement, une longue queue s'étirait devant chacune d'elles et bien évidemment, toutes avançaient au ralenti. Quand, enfin, son tour arriva, le prix d'une barquette de manjûs refusa obstinément de passer au lecteur de code-barres et, avisant avec désespoir la file des clients qui patientaient derrière elle, elle prit le parti de renoncer à aller en chercher une autre, d'autant qu'elle n'était déjà pas en avance.

Ses courses enfin dans le coffre de sa voiture, Noriko passa un bref coup de fil à sa mère puis s'engagea dans la circulation. À présent, au milieu de tous ces véhicules qui roulaient au pas, ne restait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience… Patience sérieusement mise à mal quand elle rangea enfin sa Yaris devant le petit pavillon de ses parents.

« Bonjour maman, salua-t-elle en embrassant sa mère dans l'entrée. Comment va Saki ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, elle va bien. Elle a le genou couronné mais d'ici quelques jours ça ira beaucoup mieux, n'est-ce pas ma puce ?

- Maman ! » s'écria Saki en accourant vers elle, boitillant quelque peu, le genou gauche ceint d'une large bande. Noriko prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement.

« Fais-moi voir ce genou ? Tu as encore mal ? »

La fillette hocha affirmativement la tête et adopta un air de souffrance résignée qui lui valut quelques baisers de plus.

« Quand la directrice m'a appelée j'ai cru qu'elle s'était ouvert le genou ! Plus de peur que de mal, heureusement. Merci de l'avoir récupérée, maman. Allez, trésor, va chercher tes affaires et dis au-revoir à mamy, on y va. »

Il fallut encore près de trente-cinq minutes pour faire le chemin en sens inverse, et c'est avec un soupir de pur soulagement que Noriko laissa tomber ses clefs sur le meuble à chaussures de l'entrée. Tandis que Saki, subitement oublieuse de son genou blessé, filait au salon se jeter sur sa console portable, sa mère porta ses courses à la cuisine, se changea et entreprit de préparer le repas du soir.

« Saki ! Et tes devoirs ? lança-t-elle par-dessus le comptoir.

- Attends, maman ! Je fais juste une partie !

- Juste une seule et puis je veux te voir à tes devoirs, compris ? »

La petite fille opina distraitement, déjà immergée dans sa partie de _Mario kart_. Noriko cuisina rapidement une soupe et un curry, éplucha le courrier du jour puis appela sa fille afin de contrôler l'exactitude de ses exercices scolaires. En première année d'école primaire, Saki faisait heureusement partie des bons élèves aussi, après s'être assurée que tout était juste et l'avoir félicitée, Noriko la laissa s'amuser ; il était presque 20 heures et Tetsuya n'était toujours pas revenu, ce qui était quelque peu surprenant.

Le professeur Ukai rentra au bercail alors qu'elle était en train de dresser la table, et au vu de l'air guilleret qu'il affichait, elle devina immédiatement la cause de son retard ; cet incorrigible fêtard était allé prendre un verre avec ses collègues au sortir de l'université.

« Bonsoir, ma divine épouse, la salua-t-il en sortant, comme par magie, un bouquet de roses de derrière son dos. Veuillez pardonner mon retard mais ce séminaire de linguistique était si rébarbatif qu'il a bien fallu que nous allions nous remonter le moral après.

- Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ! Je suis tombée à l'école et je me suis fait mal au genou ! » piailla Saki en courant vers son père, toute boiterie miraculeusement disparue, et en se jetant sur lui. L'éminent professeur la saisit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans l'air mais, alors qu'il la reposait, un craquement se fit entendre et il demeura penché en avant, sans plus faire un geste.

« Chéri ? questionna Noriko.

- Hum… Je crois bien que je me suis fait un tour de rein… » annonça Tetsuya sans tenter de faire le moindre geste. Noriko leva les yeux au ciel et l'entraîna lentement dans la salle à manger où elle l'aida à s'asseoir précautionneusement sur une chaise.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de la glace. Vraiment, chéri, tu es impossible… »

Saki, contrite, regarda avec de grands yeux sa mère appliquer une poche emplie de glaçons sur les reins de son père. Anesthésiée par le froid, la douleur finit par s'estomper et, enfin, la petite famille put passer à table. Mais entre le genou de sa fille et le dos de son mari, Noriko se sentait quelque peu découragée même si les deux « blessés », eux, affichaient un moral d'acier, ne pensant pas au lendemain, au pansement adhérant à la plaie qu'il faudrait décoller et aux larmes qui accompagneraient l'opération, ou encore aux lamentations provoquées par un dos bloqué et l'impossibilité de se lever sans aide ; en perspective, une riante journée.

Le repas achevé, le professeur Ukai exprima sans surprise le souhait d'aller se coucher sans attendre et se traîna jusque dans la chambre où, avec un petit air paillard, il demanda un massage à sa femme mais celle-ci refusa, arguant qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à un traumatisme aussi récent, et sortit en éteignant la lumière ; la journée avait été suffisamment chargée à son goût – et elle n'était pas encore finie. Après la toilette du soir qui, pour cause de pansement – présage de cris et de larmes – s'était résumée à un simple débarbouillage, Noriko lut une histoire à Saki, puis elle passa dans son petit studio de travail et s'installa devant son PC. Les compositions délivrées par Shûichi nécessitaient d'innombrables retouches et, après chaque répétition, la jeune femme apportait les modifications en conséquence. Elle glissa le CD dans le lecteur, mit un casque sur ses oreilles et se plongea dans ses arrangements.

Il était près de 23 heures lorsque Noriko éteignit l'ordinateur et s'étira longuement, les mains sur les hanches, le dos tout endolori. Un bon bain aux essences aromatiques l'aida à se détendre, elle enfila une nuisette et s'allongea enfin avec bonheur dans son lit, dans lequel Tetsuya ronflait comme un bienheureux. Sans plus penser à la journée écoulée, aux Bad Luck, à sa belle-mère ou aux mille et une choses qui l'attendaient le lendemain, elle se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil avec un petit soupir d'extase.

Demain, après tout, était un autre jour.

FIN

* * *

Uniforme scolaire : bien que, traditionnellement, on se représente écoliers, collégiens et lycéens japonais revêtus d'un uniforme, beaucoup d'établissements, la plupart du temps publics, n'en imposent plus le port._  
Nodo Jiman_ : littéralement « fier de ma voix » ; il s'agit d'une émission de télé-crochet produite et retransmise par la NHK. Très populaire, ce show a été lancé en 1946 !  
Sonate n° 12 : La _Sonate pour piano n° 12 en la bémol majeur_, opus 26, de Ludwig van Beethoven, fut composée entre 1800 et 1801, publiée en 1802 et dédiée au prince Carl de Lichnowsky, son mécène depuis 1792. Beethoven a donné le titre de _Marche funèbre sur la mort d'un héros_ au troisième mouvement.  
Okâsan : mère. Manière respectueuse de s'adresser à sa belle-mère. On emploie _otôsan_ pour son beau-père. J'ai choisi de ne pas traduire ici afin de marquer la différence dans les rapports que Noriko entretient avec sa belle-mère par rapport à sa mère.  
Manjû : le Manjû est un gâteau traditionnel de forme ovoïde fourré à la pâte de haricot rouge sucré et enrobé d'une génoise cuite à la vapeur.


End file.
